Kissing in the rain
by eternityforklaine21
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have always argued. They pretend they don't like each other when everybody knows it's just sexual tension. They actually secretly both like each other. What happens when Kurt meets somebody else online and starts to like him? He will have to choose between Blaine and mystery boy? Or will he? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_We were kissing in the rain it was perfect. The rain made everything perfect. The way the water hit my face, it was the best feeling ever. The way it was hitting the puddles on the ground, it sounded beautiful. It sounded like a song, a song for us, and our song. I pulled his face closer to mine, making sure our lips never lost contact._

Kurt heard a loud noise that awoke him from his dream. Was it a dream about Blaine? Blaine Anderson? A dream about Kurt Hummel kissing Blaine and liking it, He dreamt about that? Wait, what was that noise? Kurt opened his eyes blearily still hearing the noise.

"Jeff!" Kurt yelled.

"Yeah Kurt?" His voice came from across the room. Then who was it making the noise if it wasn't Jeff?

"What was that noise?" Kurt asked while burying his face into the pillow wanting to go back to sleep. Who wants to wake up at this time in the morning? Not Kurt that's for sure.

"Well it wasn't me, if that was what you were thinking. I just woke up too. I wondered what the noise was. Maybe it was the bus picking some students up for a trip or maybe.." He kept rambling on but Kurt blocked him from his mind.

"It was the new coffee shop they're building on campus. I think they just finished it. You know the one where they have the computers. I think it's to keep us on campus more instead of needing to use the WIFI at the coffee shop down the road." Nick said walking into Kurt and Jeff's dorm sitting on Jeff's bed.

"Well I hope they have decent workers there, I can't be doing with waiting forever for my coffee." Jeff said.

"Hope they look like Blaine." Kurt replied. Wait a minute. Did he just say that out loud? He felt as if Jeff and Nick were staring at him. Which they were. "You know what I mean, I don't want them to be cocky people." He amended.

"Right Kurt." Jeff said while opening his drawers. "We believe you." He said with a smirk on his face.

Kurt could tell they didn't believe him, he didn't believe himself either. He guessed that he did like Blaine and he might aswell just have told the whole school that he like Blaine Anderson because Jeff Sterling had a very big mouth.

"Look if you tell anyone, then I'll just have to tell the whole school your little secrets. All the boy charts you have and all the little things that would make nobody want to hang out with you, not even Nick." Kurt jumped out of bed and went to get up if Jeff's face before Nick jumped in out of nowhere.

"Kurt stop it.." He said as he looked at Kurt. He turned to look at Jeff. "And I bet it's not even true." As he got in between Kurt and Jeff. Jeff stuck his tongue out at Kurt, so Kurt charged at him.

"If you say anything to anyone, I am going to.." Kurt began.

"So you do like him. Oh my god! This is so.." Jeff yelled half of what he just said.

"Nothing!" Kurt yelled.

"I won't tell, if you tell me if it's true or not." Jeff told him. Kurt stayed silent.

"Kurt! Just say if it's true or not!" Nick yelled because he was getting fed up of the two roommates fighting.

"OK, Okay maybe I do."

"Oh.." Jeff said sitting next to Kurt on his bed.

"But he doesn't like me. He's always annoying me but he's my friend. Sometimes I just want to hit him but.." Kurt started.

"He's been there for us?" Nick asked, finishing Kurt's sentence. It was true, Blaine could annoy you but he does it to wind you up. But at the end of the day, he's always there for you no matter what.

"Yeah. What Nick said. But, he doesn't like me."

"How do you know that?" Asked Jeff.

"He's always annoying me on purpose."

"Maybe that's his way of flirting." Jeff said. Was Kurt really that Clueless?

"He didn't do that to anybody before."

"Maybe that's because there are a lot of boys that like him and would drop down to their feet for him."

"So if you're going to go out with him, let me know. Because then I know if I'll need to evacuate the room so you bout can have some me time. I know what it's like to have me time. It's really great making out.." Jeff seemed like he could go on forever.

Kurt blocked him out again. He knew Blaine didn't like him. Well, maybe. _No he couldn't _Kurt thought. It was silent for a moment until there was a bleep from Kurt's computer. Somebody was IM'ing him.

* * *

"What was that?" Jeff asked.

"An IM." Kurt replied while walking over to the computer to see who it was and who would be up this early. The IM was for him, but Kurt didn't know who it was.

"Who is it?" Nick asked while walking up to stand behind Kurt.

"I have no clue." Kurt sat down on the computer chair, wondering if he should reply to this anonymous person.

"Well I'm off to get dressed anyway." Nick said.

Kurt laughed. "For what reason? It's so early in the morning, and it's not like we have classes anyway."

"Well I have no reason to go back to bed" Was Nick's simple reply walking out of the dorm room.

"Well I'm going to finish getting ready too. Are you going to reply?" Jeff asked walking to his closet. Kurt had no reply for him. Should he write back? Who is it? Does he want to know who it is? Kurt got comfortable on the computer chair and decided he was going to write back. They hadn't written to him, just nudged him so Kurt decided to start the conversation.

**Crazy4Gaga: **Who is this?  
**Prettyboy206: **A fan  
**Crazy4Gaga: **Don't you mean stalker?  
**Prettyboy206: **No, I'm a fan  
**Crazy4Gaga: **Really  
**Prettyboy206: **It's just that I like u a lot Kurt and I'm really scared to tell u face 2 face.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, is this person for real? How did they know his name? Like anybody would like him. People called him lady face for peeks sake.

**Crazy4Gaga: **Well.. to bad for you, I guess  
**Prettyboy206: **Just talk to me please  
**Crazy4Gaga: **OK

Kurt had to find out who this person was. Maybe, it was a joke. People seemed to do that before he moved to Dalton. The people at his old school always pulled pranks on him.

**Prettyboy206: **Thanx  
**Crazy4Gaga: **Soo?  
**Prettyboy206: **Is there anybody u like in school?  
**Crazy4Gaga: **Yes  
**Prettyboy206: **Really? What's his name?  
**Crazy4Gaga: **I'm not telling you  
**Prettyboy206: **It could be me___**  
**_

Could this be Blaine playing on trick on him? The screen name did sounds like it could be Blaine's. It sounds like something Blaine would have.

**Crazy4Gaga: **Couldn't be you.  
**Prettyboy206: **Don't tease me babe

_Wait. This sounded so much like Blaine_ Thought Kurt. He always called Kurt pet names. It couldn't be though, could it? Only one way to find out.

**Crazy4Gaga: **Wait is this Blaine?  
**Prettyboy206:** No Blaine? Is that who u like?  
**Crazy4Gaga: **No! He's my friend. It's just, I'm sure Blaine would of done something like this.  
**Prettyboy206: **I wouldn't do that  
**Prettyboy206: **Blaine sounds like a jerk  
**Crazy4Gaga: **Yeah, he can be. But he's not that bad, he's my friend. He's always there for me.  
**Prettyboy206: **So is he ur friend?  
**Crazy4Gaga: **I just said he was. He can be a jerk, like you said. But he's pretty amazing too.

Kurt continued talking online until he decided it was time to get ready for the day. Surely his new friend would be back online later.

* * *

Everyone was outside eating lunch, it was a nice day today. It was sunny, but a little windy.

"So where's Kurt?" Wes asked. He was wearing a light beige shirt which was a little big for him with dark jeans.

"In his dorm, on the computer chatting with somebody online, who he doesn't even know." Nick answered. He was wearing a light brown t-shirt with beige shorts and brown tennis shoes.

"You know what? This person could be ugly. What if they are ugly? Oh my god! That is.." Jeff said but got cut off by Kurt.

"What? Well, he is funny and smart and a bit of a bad boy which is how I like them." He said while sitting down with his food. He was wearing blue skinny jeans which left nothing for the imagination and sweater which fitted perfectly with his high-tops.

"So you know his name?" David asked. He was wearing a red t-shirt with short jeans.

"No but I do know he is our grade and I even have a few classes with him." Kurt answered. Kurt did ask his name but all the anonymous person said was that Kurt would soon know. He wasn't about to tell his friends that. "So.." He said acting casual but trying to change the subject. "Where's Blaine?"

"Right here baby, you miss me?" Blaine came out of nowhere. He was wearing a pink button-up shirt with skinny jeans and white sneakers.

_Why do I even like him again? I don't no more. I like prettyboy206. He's sweet and nothing like Blaine which is good. Maybe I should get him to meet me _Kurt thought with a small smile.

"Back to the subject. You have no clue who this is. He could be ugly!" Jeff practically yelled at Kurt.

"So?" Kurt asked. Jeff's jaw dropped. Then everybody started to laugh except Blaine.

"Who are we talking about?" Blaine asked.

"Some boy Kurt met online today." David asked. He looked to see how Blaine would react because he knew how much Blaine liked Kurt. But Blaine's face showed nothing.

"They talked for like two hours." Nick said.

"You're leaving me for a computer geek?" Blaine asked while putting his arm around Kurt, pretending to be upset.

"Move your arm before I rip it off. I was never with you and if I was I would leave you for anybody." Kurt started. Starting to get worked up from all the questions. He didn't know why he liked Blaine but he couldn't help but liking him.

"Baby that hurt." Blaine said while holding his heart. Kurt couldn't take it any more. He got up and threw his food away. "Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"Far away from you!" Kurt yelled back. Kurt really wanted to see if his IM friend was online. He saw Nick and Jeff following him so he ran. He started to run as far away from them as his legs could take him. He didn't want to talk to anybody right now. He only wanted to talk to prettyboy206.

* * *

**So this is the start of a new story. I will keep uploading one-shots when I only have little time. Right now, I'm on the way to London. It's my birthday 19th tomorrow and I'm spending it partying in London with some friends. I hope you like this. I probably won't upload until next week sometime as it's my dad's birthday on Monday and my aunt's on Wednesday. If I have free time then I'll try and upload a new chapter.**

**Reviews are always welcome :) **

**- J xo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt ran up to his dorm. He didn't want to talk to Jeff or Nick. He dropped his keys next to the door. Jeff and Nick eventually caught up, out of breath. Kurt opened the door to let them inside; it was Jeff's dorm too.

"Kurt, what's going on? I thought you liked Blaine?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I thought you liked him?" Jeff said out of breath, he was really out of shape.

"I used to." Kurt's simple answer was.

"Come on Kurt, if this is to do with the kid on the computer then you need to leave it. You don't even know him." Nick said.

"Who I like is none of your business!" Kurt finally shouted. He was fed up of his friends getting in his business. There was a knock at the door and Nick went to answer it. It was Wes and David. Kurt couldn't be doing with this, he needed to get out.

"I'm leaving." Kurt announced. Kurt grabbed his keys and bumped into Jeff by mistake, Jeff landed in Nick's arms. Kurt must have bumped him pretty hard for Jeff to get knocked off his feet into Nick. He turned around to say he was sorry, but all he saw was Jeff and Nick kissing. It was about time.

"Well, I'm sorry Jeff." Kurt said with a smirk on his face wanting to laugh.

"Uh, it's okay." He replied pulling away from Nick's lips and getting up.

"It was the best mistake you've ever done." Wes said with a smile, he wanted to laugh.

"Yeah." David added.

Jeff and Nick turned bright red.

Kurt left and walked to the new cafe. He wondered about the new computers in there and wondered about **prettyboy206. **He walked inside and got his usual non-fat mocha. He sat down in one of the computer chairs and signed onto the computer.

* * *

**Prettyboy206 **wasn't on. So Kurt signed off and walked out the cafe, taking a walk around campus. He sat down on a bench in the courtyard and enjoyed the sun setting for a while by himself. After a while, somebody sat down beside him. It was Blaine, the way the sun touched his face he looked... Wait no, Kurt doesn't like him any more.

"I know I look good but, damn boy." Blaine said as he turned his head to look at Kurt with a big smirk on his face.

"Ha, you know you should really stop believing your own little lies." Kurt got up and walked away.

_Why did I like him again? He thinks the world of himself. __**Prettyboy206**__ isn't like that. I want to meet him, I'm going to meet him no matter how shy he is _Kurt thought as he felt an arm grab him. Kurt turned around to see it was Blaine.

"Kurt wait." He said.

"What do you want?" Kurt said as he pushed Blaine's arm off.

"I'm bored." He whined. Kurt could tell that it wasn't what he wanted to say.

"So?" Kurt replied.

"Um..." Blaine was making something up. Why would he do that? "So have you seen the way Jeff and Nick blush when they're around each other?"

"Uh, yeah." Kurt said as he sat down by a nearby bench. Then he remembered what happened earlier. "Guess what?" He said pretty loudly.

"Huh, what?" Blaine seemed to be staring at Kurt and was lost in his eyes. Kurt didn't seem to notice though.

"When I went to leave the dorm, I accidentally pushed Jeff into Nick."

"So?" Blaine asked.

"Well, if you shut up and let me finish. Then, he fell into Nick's arms. When I looked back they were kissing." He felt like Wes talking so fast.

"Really? About time?" He said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"Going to walk you to your dorm." Blaine said, as if it was obvious.

"I don't need any help." Kurt hissed getting really defensive.

"Look around." He said. Kurt did, he didn't realize it was so dark.

"So?"

"I'm not letting you walk alone in the dark." Blaine said.

"Whatever." Kurt got up. He linked his arms around Blaine's waist and rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. He didn't know why he did this, but he felt so comfortable. He guessed he still liked Blaine. They started to walk, but since it was dark he didn't notice Blaine's big cheesy smile on his face. They started talking about the couples in the warblers. After a while they were near the dorms.

"So..." Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked. He wanted to know what Blaine wanted to know.

"You're pretty, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, I do like these two guys." Kurt couldn't quite choose who he liked yet. "Mr pretty boy, do you like anybody?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Well I like this one guy."

"Only one?" Kurt asked, being quite serious.

"Yes! Me, Blaine Anderson only liking one guy." He said thinking Kurt was joking, but he wasn't. Maybe Blaine did change.

They saw Jeff and Nick in front of them. Jeff and Nick turned around, I guess they must of heard Blaine. They were obviously waiting for them. When they caught up to the two boys, Kurt took his head off Blaine's shoulder but kept their arms linked. They all continued to walk to their dorm rooms.

"Hey cuties." Blaine said.

So much for change. They all rolled their eyes. Maybe it is going to be easy to choose. Jeff pulled his keys out and opened their dorm and opened the door. Jeff and Nick walked inside. Kurt stood holding the door, about to close it when Blaine walked in. He wasn't supposed to come inside. It was past eight.

Blaine walked into the middle of the room. "So where's my goodnight kiss?" He asked playfully.

"Oh my god." Mumbled Jeff as he walked to his bed.

"I have a boyfriend." Nick said with a big grin on his face.

"I would, but I don't want to throw up." Kurt's reply was.

Blaine stood there in the middle of the room. He looked around the room with a smirk. Kurt hates those smirks. He walked to Kurt's bed and pulled back the pillow. He found Kurt's diary!

"Blaine, NO!" Kurt yelled. He ran towards Blaine, and so did Jeff. They tried to reach for the book but Blaine managed to keep it out their hands and run to the corner of the room. He opened Kurt's diary and began to read Kurt's very first entry.

**Dear Diary.**

**Today I met my roommate. He's OK, maybe we'll be friends. Jeff seems like a nice guy. I hope the rest are like him. I also met this really cute guy..**

"Hmm, I wonder if it's me. Guess I need to read on then." Blaine said intrigued.

**But he's such an ass.**

"I guess it's not me then." Blaine said.

**His name is Blaine. I kind of like..**

Blaine had a big smile on his face as he turned the page.

* * *

**So one more chapter until in the week. Sorry that it is short. I've had a few questions which I will answer right now. **

**Malec-Klaine - Thank you for the birthday wishes, I'm looking forward to celebrating it this weekend. Now for the story. This story is AU. So Kurt and Blaine didn't meet on the staircase. Kurt came to Dalton and joined the warblers and made friends with them. Blaine isn't a jerk. Blaine likes to flirt with everybody, but he really likes Kurt. He likes to call Kurt pet names and tease him, it makes Kurt angry. He also loves himself a whole lot. The SH Dance never happened. Nick and Jeff aren't a couple but they will be. It's mainly a Klaine story with other people in it. Most of my fanfictions will be AU!**

**This will be around Seven Chapters long. I'm building up writing Chapters. Eventually I will write quite a long story, but for now. I'm sticking at this pace and doing what I'm doing so I won't get bored of it.**

**I hope that answers your questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh god! He sounds like Jeff. Rambling on. If he finishes reading the entry... Oh my god! It's says that I kind of like him. Him Blaine Anderson! The one who's actually reading my diary. I'm never going to hear the end of it now _All these thoughts were running through Kurt's head at the minute. He knew that if he kept on with his thoughts then Blaine would continue reading his diary. Something does distract him for a moment and Jeff and Kurt reach for it again, the book is too high though. Blaine turned the page but before he could read it, Nick yanked the diary out of his hands.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Blaine shouted while trying to reach for the diary again.

Nick closed the diary and Kurt had realised just what happened. It takes him a moment, but he catches up in the end. Blaine didn't read the main part! Thank god! Kurt hit Blaine on the head with one of his text books. Hard. He had to make sure it hurt Blaine.

"You're so stupid!" Kurt screamed at him. "I hate you!" Kurt grabbed his precious curls and dragged him to the door, pushing him out. Blaine fell to the floor as Kurt slammed the door in his face. _Good for him _Kurt thought. He turned around and could see that Jeff and Nick were mad aswell. Kurt could tell that Blaine's behaviour shocked them both aswell. Nick gave him the diary.

"Hide it well, don't you Kurt?" Nick says. He was looking at Kurt with the 'I know' sort of way he usually gives people when he doesn't quite know.

"What?" Kurt asked. Pretending to be as naive and innocent as possible.

"Um, well, it's just that..." Nick paused again. He looked to scared to ask Kurt.

"What did you kind of like?" Jeff yelled. Well, at least he broke the awkward silence. Normally, Kurt would have just told him to back off but he did owe him one. After all, they both stopped Blaine finding out about Kurt's little thing for him.

"Blaine. I kind of like Blaine." Kurt breathed. "Not any more." He turned his back to them but kept ranting on. "How could he do something like that?" Kurt knew he shouldn't be shocked. It has Blaine written all over it. But Kurt didn't know. "It's so rude." He carried on. Kurt turned to face them again. "Right?" Kurt wanted them to tell him he was right. So he could totally be free of Blaine.

"Huh?" Jeff asked. Kurt could tell that he's picked up on the hesitation in his voice and had put two and two together. "After what he did, you still like him?"

"No. It's just, I don't know!" Kurt sighed. "When we were walking together, he was so nice and he was almost sweet. I thought he had changed." Kurt said while looking at the ground, almost as though it would help him solve all his problems. "Maybe I wish he had changed. Maybe I wished so hard that I believed it? Well, I don't really like him anymore. Maybe I liked the thought of him. Or maybe it was my dreams?" Kurt admitted.

"You dream about him?" Jeff asked with a small gasp.

Kurt groaned. He just told them that he dreamed about Blaine. It was in the heat of the moment. Kurt was telling them way too much. Maybe it's because they're his close friends? He never really had any best friends before but now he has Jeff and Nick. They were completely opposite though. They were very energetic, preppy and bouncy... Kurt was not none of them.

"You won't tell anybody about this, right?" Kurt asked nervously.

They both looked really shocked Kurt asked that. If Kurt ever told them anything he wasn't supposed to, he would threaten them into being scared to tell. But now he has changed, hopefully not too much though.

"Of course not." Nick promised.

"No." Jeff said. With that, the conversation was over.

* * *

Kurt walked to his computer. He was in his dorm on his own to see if **Prettyboy206** was online. He wasn't on. Kurt was about to sign off but then he was pinged. He was on.

**Prettyboy206:** How have u been?  
**Prettyboy206: **I miss u  
**Crazy4Gaga:** I've been good thanks, and I miss you too.  
**Prettyboy206**: Really?  
**Crazy4Gaga:** Maybe ;)

Kurt couldn't help but smile. He knew he was teasing Pretty boy and he knew it was cruel. But it was also flirtatious.

**Prettyboy206: **Ur a tease  
**Crazy4Gaga: **Thanks, I have to ask you something. It's really important.  
**Prettyboy206: **What is it?  
**Crazy4Gaga: **Do you want to meet up?  
**Prettyboy206:** I don't know  
**Crazy4Gaga: **If you don't want us to meet then what is the point of us talking?  
**Prettyboy206: **Fine  
**Crazy4Gaga: **Tomorrow.  
**Prettyboy206: **What?

Kurt groaned. He was getting really frustrated.

**Crazy4Gaga: **Come on, don't be shy.  
**Crazy4Gaga: **Please, I'll cry if you don't  
**Prettyboy206:** Fine, fine.  
**Prettyboy206**: Wait I have to tell u something...

The IM didn't go through. **Crazy4Gaga** is currently offline.

* * *

Kurt turned off his computer and got ready for bed. He put on his silk bottoms and a tank top. He liked tank tops, they stopped him from sweating. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and did his skin time regimen. When he finally came out Jeff was in his bed, staring at the ceiling. They never used to have night time chats but today was different. Kurt sat down on his bed and crossed his legs.

"So Jeff, what's going on with you and Nick?" Kurt wanted to know so badly. He'd never had the urge for gossip with boys before. He normally gossiped with girls. Maybe it's because it's been a weird day.

"Uh, well after we kissed – we talked for a little bit. He told me that he's always liked me. I never thought he did." Jeff began but Kurt cut him off.

"Where were you the whole year? He's liked you forever and anyone and everyone would have told you. Which I did by the way." Kurt added.

"No." Jeff snapped. Kurt could tell that he didn't want to believe something this big. Kurt just rolled his eyes as Jeff carried on.

"Then I told him I liked him to, and you should've seen his eyes! They just shot up and sparkled. He had the biggest smile I've ever seen." Jeff giggled. Giggled! "Then he took me into his arms and kissed me." He paused and blushed scarlet. "It was perfect."

"That doesn't sound perfect." Kurt said. He didn't mean to be horrible but Blaine had pissed him off all day today and he had just had enough.

"Oh yeah? How would it be perfect?" Jeff knew Kurt didn't mean to snap, but it still upset him.

"Well." Kurt said sounding like he knew it all. "A perfect kiss would be in the rain. When your hair is all messy and your clothes are drenched. You look horrible, feel horrible but once your lips meet, all of that is gone. For that split second it seems like the earth has paused just for you and him. When you pull apart, you hear everything again. You're both happy and all your problems are gone. You just stand there looking at each other and entangled in each others arms, smiling at him. He tells you that you're beautiful. You know you don't because of the rain, but to him, you're always beautiful." Kurt's eyes were closed while he pictured this. It all seemed really romantic and mushy. Just how Kurt loved it.

"Kurt, that sounds wonderful." Jeff says, his eyes glittering. Kurt was sure that he wanted to kidnap Nick during the next rain storm.

"Yeah it does." Kurt sighed. "I'm really happy for you Jeff. I know it doesn't seem it, but I am."

Jeff smiled. "Thanks Kurt." Then he drawls a mischievous glint in his eyes. "So, Kurt..." Kurt knew this wasn't going to be good. "Have you spoken to that boy again?" He asks like he's the cat that's got the cream.

"No." Kurt simply lies. He may be opening up to people but they didn't need to know everything and Jeff did have a big mouth. If he told Jeff, then the whole school would know by tomorrow.

* * *

**So here's another chapter. I hope you like.**

**Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for all your favourites and follows so far.**

**Read my other story 'You make me laugh, you make me cry' which is full of One-Shots and drabbles. I'll update more often when I'm back from London.**

**- J xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm back from my birthday weekend, and back with another chapter as I have two more days off work. This one will be a little longer than the others. I'm not quite sure how it will end. I have a few more chapters to write first. But I write as I go along and hope it looks okay.**

* * *

Kurt lay on his bed, looking up to the ceiling. He and Jeff had finished their little gossip and soon enough, Jeff was asleep snoring at the other side of the room. Kurt couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about **Prettyboy206**, Kurt really hoped he was cute. _What classes do I have with him? He did say I have classes with him. I wonder if I've spoken to him in passing and never known it was him._ All these thoughts were running through Kurt's mind and he couldn't stop them for the love of his money.

He wondered if Jeff, Nick or even Blaine knew him. _Blaine; with his cute smirk and his black curls and his hot body... so, so fine._ Kurt shook his head; he was fed up of thinking about Blaine. Why was he thinking about Blaine again? He must really like him. _No _Kurt thinks to himself. _No, I like __**Prettyboy206**__, not Blaine. _Kurt was mentally killing himself with all these thoughts. He buried his head in his pillow and tried not to think of anything at all. But all he kept seeing as he closed his eyes were Blaine's perfect, perfect puppy dog eyes. He groaned – he was never going to get any sleep now.

* * *

Kurt woke up in the morning, still tired but he was really happy. Those two things never mix. He's not normally happy in the mornings – and in the mornings, it's normally a case of 'get out of my way'. He got up out of bed and rushed to the shower. He never normally took a shower in the mornings, it was usually at night. Then in the morning, he would usually roll out of bed ten minutes before class, put on his uniform and leave for class. He looked back before closing the door, Jeff was just waking up and he was pretty sure that Nick would be there by the time he got back to his room. Kurt rushed into the shower; he wanted to be the first one today. He doesn't really want to talk to anyone about why he's waking up ridiculously early – so he thinks that he'll try to avoid as many people as possible. When he got back to his room, Jeff and Nick were gone. They had probably gone to the communal showers or something.

Kurt was glad he missed them. He didn't really care because he wanted the room to himself. He put on his uniform but added a few accessories today, he wanted to impress Pretty boy.

Jeff and Nick came back into the room, both already in their uniforms. As they came in, they locked the door behind them. Kurt gave them a weird look.

"Are you running from somebody?" He asked putting his shoes on.

"No. We just don't want you to get out the room." Nick said, crossing his arms in front of himself with a face that said he wasn't taking any shit from anybody today. _Oh god _Kurt thought. _I think, I've just been taken hostage._

"Yeah." Jeff agreed.

Kurt put on his 'don't mess with me or I will hurt you' face and Jeff took a step back. Nick took the smirk off his face and put his hands down. He obviously hadn't thought it through properly.

"And why exactly..." Kurt started trying to keep his voice level. "Am I getting locked inside my own room Duval?" Kurt turned to face Nick and walked towards him. He was starting to lose his temper.

"Well, uhm..." Nick looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact with Kurt.

"Okay well, if you don't have a reason then I'm leaving. I'm in a good mood and I don't need anybody ruining it." Kurt said walking to the door. He was stopped.

"No!" Jeff said suddenly.

Kurt spun on his heels to look at Jeff and gave him the bitch glare. Jeff was terrified of the bitch glare. Everybody was terrified of Kurt's bitch glare.

"Well, uhm... What I mean is." Jeff was scared all of a sudden. _Well if the rest of my day goes down the toilet, at least I have succeeded in doing something worthwhile today_ Kurt thought while waiting for Jeff to continue. He continued. "Why are you, uhm... getting up so early? And uhm, what or, uhm who for?" He finished stuttering his last few words.

"What do you mean?" Kurt suddenly said turning his back to them. If they looked into Kurt's eyes, they would know. Nick has a way of seeing straight through you by looking into somebody's eyes – so Kurt avoided eye contact, hopefully it would block out Nick's weird six sense he has going on. It's not like Kurt wants to lie to them, he just doesn't want to tell them the truth.

"Please Kurt; I thought you were our friends?" Nick asked after a few moments of silence.

Ouch. That kind of hurt Kurt. He wanted to tell them, he really did. It's just that the last time they talked about **Prettyboy206**, they argued and Kurt pushed Jeff and Nick into each other. Luckily, that ended well... but what if it doesn't this time? Kurt didn't think Nick or Jeff liked the idea of him seeing a guy from the internet. They strike Kurt as two boys who have been taught that everyone you meet on the internet is most likely a fifty year old pervert.

"It's just..." Kurt's really lost. He doesn't have the words to say anything right now.

"Kurt please." Nick begged with his stupid whiny voice. It always makes Kurt tell him the truth. Before he knew it, he was turning around and blurting everything out.

"I'm meeting **Prettyboy206** today! And before the huge lectures, don't say anything. Because I don't care what you say, I'm going to go anyway." He was out of breath by the time he finished, nearly shouting towards the end of his explanation.

"That's good." Nick said. That did surprise Kurt, and he must have looked shocked because Nick simply smiled "It really is." He reassured Kurt.

"So, uhm. Is he cute? What will you wear for your date? Where are you meeting him?" Jeff asked. He started rambling on and on. But all Kurt could think was wait a minute. Is it a date?

"Yeah Kurt, where are you meeting him?" Nick asked. Kurt opened his mouth to answer but then froze. That question struck him like a bolt of lightning. He'd forgotten to ask. He just hit the sign off button without thinking. Pretty boy probably IM'ed him after he logged out.

"Oh my god! Wait a minute." Kurt yelled running to his computer and signing in. Pretty boy was online so Kurt Im'ed him.

**Crazy4Gaga:** Oh my god!  
**Prettyboy206: **What?  
**Crazy4Gaga:** I forgot to ask you where we were going to meet.  
**Prettyboy206: **Yeah I know u did  
**Crazy4Gaga: **How about where I sit at lunch?  
**Prettyboy206:** K, I know that table.

Kurt was going to sign out until Nick stopped him. "Uhm, what time are you meeting him?" He asked sceptically.

"I kind of forgot to ask." Kurt blushed a little. "Small detail." He said waving his hand and turning back to the computer.

**Crazy4Gaga: **When are we going to meet?  
**Prettyboy206:** How about 6.30pm?  
**Crazy4Gaga:** Okay  
**Prettyboy206:** See u there?  
**Crazy4Gaga:** See you there, bye

Pretty boy didn't say bye, he signed off. Kurt looked to Nick and Jeff.

"Why didn't he say bye?" Kurt said sadly.

"Maybe, because school's about to start! Or did you not hear the bell?" Nick says looking at his watch.

All three of them panicked. Rushing to pick the last of their things up before they were out of the door and on the way to first class. Kurt didn't want to be late today. Being late means it's going to be a bad day. Kurt didn't want it to be a bad day, not today.

* * *

They made it to class with seconds to spare, they were safe. The teacher wasn't there yet. Kurt took his seat and got his things out for the lesson. He was hoping today went really fast. Really, really fast. From the corner of his eye, he could see Blaine walking towards him. _Not today Blaine, please not today_ He thought to himself. He was bracing himself for what he knew was about to come.

"So baby..." Blaine started. He was talking in his 'you know you want me' voice. "What did you kind of like? Me?" Oh, so he was still talking about what he saw in Kurt's diary, great. He pulled up an empty seat and sat beside Kurt.

"One, I am not your baby and two, to answer your question. Not you." Kurt kept his head forward refusing to look at Blaine. Kurt had planned for this. He couldn't sleep last night so he used his spare time to figure out all the possible questions Blaine might ask him. Yes, he was thinking about Blaine again. This wasn't good, maybe he never stopped liking him.

"So, what did you kind of like?" Blaine asked determinedly waiting for Kurt to say it was him.

"I kind of like Dalton." Kurt replied coolly. Lying wasn't easy for Kurt. "I didn't think I would have. I thought I was going to hate it here." Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

"Oh, okay." Blaine looked at the table. He was shocked that Kurt's answer didn't revolve around him. "But, you did say I was cute." He looked up with a smirk. Same old Blaine.

"I also wrote that I thought you were an ass." Kurt smirked back. Blaine thought he had won, but Kurt did. He was happy he planned it all out last night. Kurt looked at Blaine to see he was staring at the ground. He was probably thinking of some sarcastic comeback to say to Kurt. Finally, the teacher Mr. Criss walked in.

"Class. Assigned seats." He said in a 'don't fuck with me' voice. He looked rough and sounded like he was in a bad mood. Kurt supposed teachers had off days too. Everyone listened to him and hurried to their seats. All except Blaine. Kurt tried to catch his eye and mouth 'get to your seat' but he either didn't notice or didn't care and was ignoring Kurt. Blaine was still looking at the ground, what was so interesting about the floor? He looked confused and sad. He looked mad too. Kurt felt bad for him and wondered if it was something he said. Could it be that he was hurt because Kurt was acting like he didn't like Blaine? No, Blaine wouldn't care. It was probably because Kurt called him an ass. But... Kurt calls him that all the time. Who or what was he mad at? Was he mad at Kurt?

"Blaine Anderson!" Mr. Criss yelled. That got his attention. He looked up and Kurt saw the hurt in his eyes. So did the rest of the class. Mr. Criss must of too because his voice softens. He must feel bad for yelling at him.

"Blaine?" Mr. Criss asked cautiously. Blaine looked sad and everybody could see it. "Blaine do you want to talk?"

By now the whole class was whispering and pointing at Kurt like he did something wrong. What did Kurt do wrong? Blaine seemed to notice. He couldn't have Kurt ruining his reputation could he?

"No!" Blaine yelled as he got up and fell into his assigned seat with his arms folded. He looked seriously vexed and Kurt felt awful.

Kurt couldn't concentrate on anything. He kept thinking about the look on Blaine's face. _No _Kurt thought to himself. _He deserves it. He was the one who read my diary!_ By the time it was the end of class Kurt chanced a glance at Blaine. He wouldn't see Blaine again until lunch and Kurt didn't want to wait that long. He gathered up his books hurriedly and walked over to Blaine. He was taking his time packing away by the looks of it.

"Blaine, can I ask what that was all about?" Kurt asked him softly. He was afraid that if Blaine sensed anything hostile in his voice then he'd go ballistic. Kurt couldn't look him in the eye, even if he wanted to because Blaine had his head down. Blaine got up and tried to walk past Kurt, nudging his shoulder along the way. It was time for plan B. It was time to flirt with Blaine.

"Baby please." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and turned him around so that they were facing each other. Kurt interlocked their fingers. Blaine looked up into his eyes and Kurt looked down. What was he doing? What did he say? He had the same feelings as he did yesterday when he was walking with Blaine. Every time Kurt tells himself that Blaine has changed. That maybe he isn't as much of a jerk as Kurt classes him as.

"What did you just call me?" Blaine smirked. Blaine is back. Think Kurt think. What can he say? Got it.

"Well, I needed to make you smile." He said coolly. "Well actually in your case, smirk. Considering that I've never actually seen you smile". Kurt smirked. He was actually flirting with Blaine. What was this world coming to?

"Right." Blaine simply said with a bigger smirk. He let go of Kurt's hand and draped his arm around him. Kurt looked at his arm, considering whether to keep it there or push it off. What if people thought they were a thing now? People would talk. What if Pretty boy saw them? Kurt pushed Blaine's arm away, he felt like he was being unfaithful to a boy he hadn't actually met.

"See you at lunch." Kurt simply said then started walking to his next class. He kept thinking about Blaine. He wasn't going to see Blaine until lunch and that seemed so far away.

* * *

It was lunch time and Kurt was having a great day. He took his tray and went to sit down at his normal table. The day seemed to have taken forever already and it was only lunch. He wanted to see Pretty Boy really badly. Where was he? Where is Blaine? Nobody was at the table yet so Kurt was alone. Kurt actually liked the silence. Just as he is thinking of a world with nobody but him, Jeff and Nick arrive.

"Only six more hours until you see you know who." Jeff said with a giggle. Giggle? Since when did Jeff giggle?

"Jeff I told you not to say anything!" Kurt whisper yelled hoping nobody would hear them.

"Sorry. It's just..." Jeff begins but Nick elbowed him in his stomach to shut him up.

"So what are you sorry about?" Blaine says walking up to the table with a smirk and taking his seat.

Jeff, Nick and Kurt roll their eyes. They were still mad about what happened yesterday with the diary. David and Wes followed Blaine to sit down at their seats. They always sat in the same places since the school year started. Jeff next to Nick, David between Nick and Wes, Wes next to Blaine, Blaine next to Kurt and Kurt between Blaine and Jeff. Nick slid his arm around Jeff; everybody stared at them with knowing smiles. All except Blaine. He was moved closer to Kurt, sliding up the bench.

"So how was your day?" Blaine whispered softly into Kurt's ear. Why was he so close to Kurt and why was he whispering? Kurt had no idea what to do.

"Uhm, fine?" Kurt said in a little whisper himself. For some reason, he had the feeling that this conversation he was about to have shouldn't be public.

"That's cool baby." Blaine said with a smirk. He however didn't lower his voice so the whole table heard him. Everybody turned to look at them both. Even Jeff and Nick who had now stopped making out to stare. Why did Blaine always have to ruin it? He always sad something stupid to ruin those precious few moments Kurt has thinking about what a jerk Blaine isn't. Then all of a sudden, he is again.

"I am not your baby! Can I please have some room to breathe? I can't even eat my lunch with you leering over me like that." Kurt said rudely, he really didn't care now.

"Sorry, but you now you want to be my baby." He looked Kurt up and down. "And soon you will." That was it; he couldn't keep a straight face any more.

Blaine started to laugh and everybody else joined in, well apart from Kurt. What was so funny? What did that mean? Was it a joke? He didn't actually like Kurt? What was that face he pulled this morning all about? Kurt didn't know if he was being serious or if he was faking. Kurt was so stupid to believe Blaine liked him. He wanted to go and see Pretty Boy. He understands Kurt! He talks to Kurt and listens to him too. Kurt looked around as everybody finished laughing. He felt sick and nervous. Which one was the feeling telling him that he didn't want to be around Blaine? He had no idea. He wanted to be alone right now. He wanted that private little world he was thinking about earlier. He wanted it to be 6.30 already! He doesn't want to go to class. Kurt decided that enough was enough. He was going to go and see the nurse and tell her that he wasn't feeling very good. The nurse would believe anything. Kurt pushed his food away suddenly feeling really sick.

"I don't feel well. I'm going to see the nurse." Kurt stood up and threw out his remaining food.

"See you later Kurt!" Jeff said with a preppy smile.

"Yeah." Nick said. "Hope you feel better." He then turned back to Jeff. From the corner of his eye, he could see them kiss as he left.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine yelled as Kurt placed his tray on an empty table. Kurt turned around to face him. "I have to tell you something." He said

"What?" Kurt asked madly. He was really upset with Blaine.

"Uhm... forget it, it isn't... it isn't important." Blaine said as he walked away with his hands deep in his blazer.

Blaine's head was hung low again as he was heading to his dorm. Kurt could tell he looked sad, again. Even though he can't see Blaine's face. He could tell by the way Blaine was walking. Did Kurt upset him again? What did he say now? Is it Kurt that upset him? It's probably not. Maybe he just has a high opinion of himself. Oh well. Kurt walked to the nurse's office to get a note to get out the rest of his classes. His head hung low too, he was confused more than ever. He suddenly had the feeling that Blaine wasn't telling him something.

* * *

**So there we have it, another chapter done and dusted. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm actually writing without my glasses so there might be a few mistakes.**

**Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for the follows and love.**

**Peace, love and courage to you all.**

**- J xo**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt walked to the nurse's room. How was he supposed to act or look sick? He felt perfectly fine, he just didn't want to go to the rest of his classes. He had an idea! He would walk in there crying and the nurse will give him a pass to get out the rest of his classes. He was glad he took drama club. He knew it would pay off finally. He walked in and closed the door behind him to get the nurses attention.

"What's wrong?" She asked Kurt.

"Uhm..." What is wrong with him? He hadn't thought about that. "My stomach, it really hurts." He sat down on the bench holding his tummy tightly for effect. He was going to start crying now. He thought of all the people who had hurt him, and things that hurt him. Everything was wrong with the world. He just started crying. It came so easy. Kurt had so much on his shoulders right now. How he wants Blaine so much. How Blaine doesn't want him. How, oh god! He was crying hysterical now. He couldn't stop it. He just kept crying and crying. Through his tears, he could see the nurse looking at him worriedly. She looked frightened. Kurt probably looked like he was going to die, he certainly sounded like it.

"You can go to your dorm; I will call your teachers and tell them what's wrong. OK? I just need your name so I can get your file." The nurse said after his tears died down a little.

"Uhm, Kurt..." Kurt said, feigning a weak voice. "Hummel." He then added, realising that there could be more than one Kurt in the school. After the nurse had taken his name and gave him a pass, he left the office and walked back to his dorm room.

"I have got to stop crying." He told himself. "I have just got to stop." Why couldn't he stop? He took a deep dizzying breath and then another one. Shouldn't it have worked by now? He stopped of by the toilets and looked into the mirror. He washed his face and took another deep breath. He needed to stop. If he carried on then he would probably faint. He walked dejectedly walked back to his room with a few tears still falling.

When he got back to his room, he sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. What to do with himself? He changed into his black shorts and a tank top. His eyes wondered to the time, surprised at the time. It only said 1:05, which meant that he had to stay in for almost six hours until he met **Prettyboy206**. He lay on his bed, maybe he could get some rest? Yesterday he hardly had any with to much on his mind. All he could see was on image printed at the back of his mind every time he closed his eyes – Blaine walking away with that look on his face. The one he only got when he's hurt or confused. Today was the first day that Kurt had ever seen him look like or feel like that and it was most likely a first for many others too.

He wondered if it had anything to do with him. It couldn't, could it? Why would it? Kurt felt so bad for him. But what about Kurt? Kurt called him baby. He couldn't believe he did that. It just, felt so right at the time. Right? No! It was everything other than right. _No it was horrible _He thought to himself. _No it was perfect_ He carried on with these thoughts. Kurt groaned. He really needed to get these thoughts and Blaine out of his head. It felt easier when he wasn't thinking about him. Kurt closed his eyes again; his eyelids were getting really heavy. He finally managed to fall asleep, not thinking about anything else.

* * *

It was a while after that Kurt woke up. He looked at his clock, it was 3.30. He'd had a good little sleep. It was just 30 minutes until Jeff would come back from class and most likely bring Nick along with him. Jeff would be helping him get ready for his date. Was it actually, you know? A date? Getting up out of bed and switching on his radio, Michael Buble – Haven't Met You Yet came on. Not too loud though. If he did that then somebody might come and complain. Then they would see that he wasn't really sick. He started to sing along with the song, getting caught up in the lyrics, whilst looking through his closet for something to wear later.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_  
_I've broken my heart so many times_  
_I stop keeping track_  
_I talk myself in, I talk myself out_  
_And then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard no to lose it_  
_I came up with a million excuses_  
_I thought I thought of every possibility_

_I know someday that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_  
_And I promise you kid that I'll get so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet._

Kurt was seriously getting into the song now. He was singing and dancing around in his shorts and tank top like he was high. He phone rang, so he had to pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked curiously, he couldn't be bothered to check the caller ID.

"Hey Kurt, its Nick."

"Oh hey, what's up?" He wanted to know why Nick was calling him. In the middle of his song to.

"Jeff kept on telling me to call you to tell you that we'll be there soon. He didn't want you to fall asleep because... Well I'm going to let him do the explaining OK, you know Jeff."

"Okay?" He was very confused. It was Jeff's fault. Jeff was a very confusing person.

"Kurt!" Jeff shouted. Kurt had to hold it at arms length to avoid getting his ear drums broken. "I didn't want you to be sleeping because if you were there then by the time we got there you would be all tired and grumpy and you wouldn't be able to get ready for your date." He rambled on. Kurt had no clue what he said, so he did the only thing he knew and pretend he heard everything.

"Okay." Kurt shrugged. Jeff talked too much and he didn't really understand what Jeff said.

"Well bye." Jeff said. "I have to go now. The teacher will walk right in and then we'll be in huge trouble and..." He continued on.

"Bye Jeff." Kurt rolled his eyes, hung up and put his song back on.

_I might have to wait_  
_I'll never give up_  
_I guess it's half timing, and the other halfs luck_  
_Wherever you are_  
_Whenever it's right_  
_You come out of nowhere and into my life_

_I know that we can be so amazing_  
_And baby your love is gonna change me_  
_Now I can see every possiblity_

_I know someday that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_  
_And I promise you kid that I'll get so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet._

He was all into the last part. He had his comb in his hand, dancing around the room. It seemed a little off character for something Kurt would do but he didn't care. His voice was singing along with the song perfectly. He couldn't wait to see Blaine, no not Blaine, he meant Pretty Boy! Different people Kurt. Head out of the clouds. He didn't realize that the door had opened until he turned around and saw somebody standing there. Of course Blaine would be there, he always turned up at the wrong times.

* * *

_Oh my god! Look at me, singing with the comb in my hand!_ Kurt thought with a blush on his cheeks. Blaine was looking at him singing in his shorts. His very short shorts! Blaine closed the door behind him. He had a bag in his hand. He still looked slightly hurt but not confused. He actually looked slightly amused. He sat down on Jeff's bed but didn't say anything. He just looked at Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but blush furiously. Blaine looked to the ground and smiled, but he was trying his hardest not to show it. So he did like what he saw? Kurt smirked slightly. But, he'd better not show it.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked taking a seat next to Blaine.

"Uhm, nothing... It's just; I wanted to bring you something." He pulled the bag in front of him.

Kurt opened the bag and couldn't help but smile. Inside was a stuffed toy bear, candy and a packet of aspirin. Oops. In all the excitement he was having, Kurt forgot to look sick. Kurt looked at Blaine in slight shock. The bear was so cute; it was a milky white furry bear with huge brown eyes and a blue bowtie.

"Does this bear have a camera in it?" Kurt asked sceptically. He needed to regain some of his dignity.

"No. If you don't want it then I'll keep it. I swear there's nothing in it. I just thought that you'd like it. I thought it would be you know, nice." Blaine was talking almost as fast as Jeff does.

Blaine looked at the floor then got up. Kurt thought he might be leaving first, but he didn't want Blaine to leave. Blaine walked over to the CD player and put in a CD. _I wonder what he's playing _Kurt thought. The song started and Kurt knew what it was instantly. This song was Kurt's. It made him want to get up and dance, but he couldn't. Not with Blaine in the room. They both just stood there. Blaine stared at Kurt, Kurt stared at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were one word. WOW.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

The first verse was over and Blaine turned his head. He started singing. Kurt must be dreaming. Seriously? Was this real?

_ Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking' for_

During the chorus, Kurt got up again and walked over to Blaine. He was starting to feel like a yoyo. They just stared at each other. Kurt tried to blink away; it was a weird dream thing again. Kurt couldn't help but laugh, why would Blaine sing this song to him? Blaine looked hurt. He turned the song off and stopped singing. After a long pause of silence, he looked as if he was going to pick up the bear and walk away from Kurt. Kurt stopped him.

"Uhm..." What was he supposed to say? What was he going to say? Kurt looked down and Blaine looked at him in confusion. He didn't know what Kurt should say either. So Kurt said the first thing he thought of. "The bear is mine."

Kurt reached to take the bear. Blaine smiled and Kurt did the same thing. He didn't realize that when he grabbed the bear, he grabbed Blaine's hand. Kurt let go suddenly, as though his hand was on fire. Speaking of fire, his cheeks were. Blaine smirked. The old Blaine was back. Kurt turned around so as to not let Blaine see him blushing like a tomato. Kurt crossed to his bed and lay down. He was kind of hoping that Blaine would just leave. Blaine walked up to Kurt's bed and hesitated for a moment before he sat cross legged on the floor. Kurt rolled over so he could see him.

"Can I have the candy?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice. The voice that could melt stone. Blaine travelled to Jeff's bed to get it for him. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing." Blaine said with a shrug. Kurt couldn't read him. It's like he was staring at nothing. Blaine's had always been so easy to read. The only thing ever on his mind was 'Wanna make out.'

"Something is wrong, Blaine. I don't care how many time you deny it, tell me." Kurt climbed out of the bed and slide onto the floor in front of Blaine.

"It's nothing." Blaine lied, staring at the carpet. Kurt didn't see what so fascinating about the carpet was. Kurt cupped Blaine's face gently in his hands.

"Tell me." He whispered. Blaine's face got closer to Kurt's. Kurt moved into his. Were they going to kiss? Kurt was going to kiss him!

"Kurt Blaine?" It was Jeff and Nick. Kurt shot up and saw that Blaine did too, suddenly looking very embarrassed.

"Uhm, I was just here to give Kurt something?" Blaine suggested. "Uh and..." He regains he usual attitude "For him to tell me he loves me." He added with a smirk. There's the old Blaine. Back, again. He keeps coming and going, it's very confusing.

"Well, we have to get Kurt ready for his date." Nick said putting some of his things on Jeff's bed.

"A date?" Blaine looked at Kurt, once again looking hurt and confused. Why was it that when he looked at Kurt like that, Kurt felt guilty?

"It's not a date, It's a meeting!" Kurt suddenly screamed. He didn't want Blaine to think he was on a date. **Prettyboy206 **never actually said it was a date. Sure, it was implied but... Right at the moment, he didn't want it to be a date. He liked Blaine. No he didn't. He loved Blaine. Yes, he loves Blaine Anderson. He loved the old Blaine and the new Blaine. He loves him! He can scream it so many times in his head but can never actually say it out loud. He couldn't stand this any more. He just wished Blaine felt the same about him.

"So Blaine, why did you skip class?" Jeff inquired.

Blaine skipped class? That might have explained why he was in Kurt's dorm when he was still supposed to be in class. Something must be really bothering him. Kurt wondered what it could be.

"Because I was thinking about something really important." Blaine answered with a shrug.

"Oh, so you were thinking... here." Jeff gestures to the room around the three of them. "The whole time? Like you were with Kurt for hours. When Nick and I walked in, you and Kurt looked ready to... Kiss." Jeff walked forward with a smirk on his face. He loved to annoy people. Kurt and Blaine getting together would be a big point in Jeff's life.

"No. I wasn't here for hours. I came just a couple of minutes ago." Blaine paused. It's like he was afraid to answer the next part. "You know, you shouldn't be so nosy Jeff. You really think Kurt would want to kiss me?" He looked hurt as he said it. Kurt hurt him again, great. He was getting really good at hurting people.

Kurt could say that it wasn't true and that he did want to kiss Blaine. But that would mean telling Blaine that he liked him. Kurt really didn't want Blaine to find out. Because if Blaine didn't like him then he would never hear the end of it. Blaine looked at Kurt with those big puppy eyes, Kurt can read him well. He looked at Kurt as though he's begging Kurt 'Say it's not true Kurt.' But Kurt didn't move. He couldn't move but Blaine could. He walked to the door and left slamming the door behind him. Kurt let him leave! He just walked out and didn't say anything. Kurt walked over to Jeff's bed since it was the closest but didn't speak. He took the bag Blaine gave him and pushed it to the floor. He lay his head into the pillow, he was almost suffocating himself.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Nick asked, sitting down beside him. He rubbed Kurt's back slightly. He'd make a really good father one day. Kurt lifted his head up and saw the bag. There was a note next to it. It must have been attached. Kurt picked it up. Whatever was written had been scribbled on it, as though it was a very rough draft. Words had been scribbled out a few times but Kurt made it out and could tell it was from Blaine. He started to read it.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I know you and I haven't been the best of friends. You might not even call me a friend. But __if you like__ I really do want to be your friend. __I'd even go as far as saying__ I want to be your boyfriend. I've given it a lot of though, I hope you will too. Think about it... __Maybe we could go out __I really want to go out with you. I will completely change anything you don't like. I'll stop bothering you, just answer this note? __Please__ I'm sorry and I know you won't want to speak to me at all now, not after what I did. I was wrong._

_Love always,_

_Blaine._

Kurt was crying by the time he finished the note. Well fuck, now he's confused. **Prettyboy206 **likes him and he likes **Prettyboy206. **But Blaine loves him, and he loves Blaine. He's so screwed.

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter for you guys. I'm nearly finished. Only a few more chapters to go. I hope you like it. **

**Peace, love and courage.**

**- J xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter for you. It's a slow weekend for me. I'm looking after 3 children for the weekend but look at this way, lots of Disney movies for me! This is a shorter chapter than the rest, and there will be one more chapter after this which will round everything up. I'm not very happy with this story but it's only my second multi-chapter fanfic. I hope you like this :)**

* * *

Kurt was confused. He didn't know what to do. He was supposed to be meeting Pretty Boy soon but he couldn't get Blaine's note out of his head. Blaine loved him. He signed _Love Blaine._ He loved Blaine too, but would it be worth not seeing who this person online was for Blaine? What if Blaine was joking so he didn't meet up with this person? Kurt had no idea.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Nick were trying to find an outfit for Kurt to wear for his date. Kurt decided to play it by ear and see what happens. Jeff was searching the computer, but Kurt or Nick had no idea why.

"I got it!" Jeff yelled, springing from the computer.

"What?" Nick asked whilst walking over to Jeff and the computer.

"I was searching online for something for Kurt to wear and I found **Prettyboy206**'s favourite colour." He said in excitement. He signed off and walked over to Kurt. Nick followed right behind him. Nick was following Jeff like a lost puppy instead of Jeff following Nick? Well that's different. Kurt thought that would never happen!

"Oh, he said that he couldn't wait to see you." He sing-songed.

Kurt's first thought was 'what? How does he know Jeff?' He doesn't know who Jeff is does he?

"Kurt, your password was really easy." Jeff giggled like he knew what Kurt was thinking.

"What? You guessed my password?" Kurt yelled, jumping off of Jeff's bed, ready to kill Jeff.

"Yeah. It was so easy. First I guessed Blaine. Then I guessed BAismine and I was right." He replied to Kurt happily, and then turned to look at Kurt's face. "I thought it'd be okay. I thought you wouldn't mind." He said as he started to walk backwards scared of Kurt's bitch glare.

Kurt didn't do anything though, just asked "How did you guess that?" Was he really that easy to guess?

"Oh because my password is the same. But it is SSismine. You know, for Sebastian Smythe, I had a huge crush on him but I need to change it to NDismine." Jeff told them looking at Nick with heart eyes.

Kurt and Nick were shocked. He never told them that he used to crush on Sebastian. He must have liked him a lot. Kurt looked at Nick who was looking at Kurt with wide eyes; he was obviously quite shocked too.

"Even after what he did to Thad?" Nick asked getting over his shock. Sebastian pretended to like Thad, then after they had sex Sebastian just left him behind and moving onto his next victim.

"No, not after that. I kept it like that because I was crushing on Nick and I didn't think Nick would like me so I pretended to still like Sebastian." Jeff said looking at the ground.

"He might like you." Nick said rushing over to Jeff.

_Great, fill his head with lies _Kurt thought. Kurt looked over to Jeff who looked upset by this discovery they made. He needed to do something. He said the first thing he could think of.

"Hey, maybe now you and Nick are dating, he'll look at what he could have had and maybe treat other boys better." Kurt deadpanned. Trust him to say something like that.

"You think so? I don't want anybody else getting hurt." Jeff was a very emotional person. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. Kurt thought was, does he want to feel like that? If Pretty Boy isn't who he said he is? He didn't want his heart broken. He needed to change the subject; he didn't want to get to many thoughts. He needed to get ready. Nick must of read Kurt's thoughts because he started the conversation.

"So" He said changing the topic of conversation. "What is Pretty Boy's favourite colour Jeff?" Suddenly all thoughts of Sebastian were behind him and he was himself again.

"Oh, it's red." It was silent for a while until Kurt shouted

"Yes!"

"Oh no, you shouldn't wear his favourite colour, you don't know him yet. You should wear something different." Jeff said looking very serious. Trust him to make it all difficult.

"So are we getting you ready for your date or what?" Nick suddenly cut in.

"It's not a date." Kurt hissed. "I like Blaine."

"Really? I thought you didn't like him anymore?" Jeff said. Had he missed something? He obviously did.

"Look what I found in that bag he gave me." Kurt took the note out and showed it to the two boys. They read the letter becoming interested and confused.

"I don't know." Kurt said because really, he had no idea what Blaine meant.

"Wow." Nick said about three minutes after showing him the note originally. He was such a slow reader!

"Yeah I know right?" Kurt said, dismissing the fact that Nick to ages to read it.

"Well, it's weird. What does he mean?" He asked. Kurt shrugged.

"It doesn't matter for now. Look at the time; you have to meet this boy soon. It's already four o'clock. You have to get ready." Jeff started gabbling.

"I know." Kurt began.

"You have to get ready." Nick said very slowly, they were determined not to let Kurt think too much into the note Blaine had sent him. He threw Kurt a towel.

"OK, I'm going, I'm going." Kurt said as he grabbed his stuff and walked off to the communal showers.

* * *

Kurt walked back into his dorm room, drying his hair with the towel. Time to get ready. He opened the door to see a hair dryer and hair straighteners. Kurt's first thought was not where did they get these, but 'They must have been expensive'.

"Time to get ready." They both shouted. Jeff picking out clothes and Nick holding up the blow dryer. He decided not to ask where they got them.

"Sit down." Jeff ordered.

"Okay, but remember. This is not a date. It's a meeting between two friends that is all." He couldn't stress that enough to the two boys. "So I don't want to look to good okay?" He said.

"Nick and I had a great idea. You go down and meet that boy and do, whatever friends do when they meet. Then you stop by Blaine's room and pay him a little visit. You take him outside in the rain. You tell him you like him, and then kiss him. Then he'll kiss you and boom la. You live happy ever after." Jeff ranted happily, as though he knew what he was talking about.

Kurt could only wish it was as easy as that. Jeff knew about how he wanted a kiss the rain. It must be so fun for Jeff, living in a world where nothing goes wrong. Unfortunately, life was not a fairy tale and that wouldn't be happening.

"Whatever." Kurt said rolling his eyes. He wouldn't actually do that, but there was always a chance. "So what am I wearing?" He asked, slightly worried considering Jeff loved dressing people.

"You are wearing, Black skinny jeans with a light blue top and Converse." Nick said putting the clothes on the bed.

"Okay." Kurt said, that sounded okay. He turned his attention to Jeff. "My hair?" He asked.

"Straightened." He yelled, holding up the hair straighteners he had never seen before.

"Okay, whatever." Kurt said rolling his eyes again, pretending to be satisfied with it. He was actually ecstatic but he wasn't going to show it.

Jeff started working on Kurt's hair as Nick took a seat on Kurt's bed. It was quiet for a while, probably the longest Jeff had been quiet when he wasn't sleeping.

"So..." Kurt said with a smirk. "What's happening now with you two?"

"Well, Jeff asked me out." Nick said with a grin.

"I thought you guys were already going out?" He said tearing his eyes away from the magazine he was reading to look at Nick.

"Nope." Nick simply said shaking his head. Kurt was confused. Weren't they kissing at lunch? Jeff must have seen the confusion on Kurt's face because he began to explain.

"You can kiss a boy but it doesn't mean you go out with him. He has to ask you out officially, that is what makes you and him official." Jeff said continuing to straighten Kurt's hair.

"So, if you kiss a boy it doesn't mean you guys actually go out. Some boys just like to kiss and run. Those are the ones you have to watch out for. There are the players and pretty boys. They don't care about you, and definitely don't respect you." Nick said.

Kurt decided not to mention that this person he was meeting, his IM name was **Prettyboy206**. Was he like his username said? Kurt was actually getting nervous now.

"Oh, really." Kurt said feeling so dumb. How could he of not known that? He guessed it was his fault. He was not paying attention to any boys who took interest in him. He preferred to read Vogue. He decided to change the subject.

"So Jeff, how about we prank Sebastian into thinking you like him?" Kurt said. "So he can get a taste of his own medicine?"

"No, it's not the point. He'll never change anyway." Jeff said, his spirits changed. Nick elbowed Kurt and Kurt knew he had done wrong.

"How about this." Kurt said getting out of his seat and grabbing his phone. Jeff and Nick were yelling at him to come back but he ignored them. He had a little something up his sleeve.

* * *

Kurt dialled Sebastian's number after he found it on the school information website. Students weren't allowed on it but Kurt had his ways. One day he saw his Math teacher type it in and he never forgot it. Here he was in the hallway with his laptop and cell phone because if Jeff knew what he was doing then he'd kill him. Not like he could actually kill Kurt but he could decide to do it while Kurt was asleep.

"Hello, may I speak to Blaine?" Kurt asked once Sebastian answered the call. He knew it wasn't Blaine's number but he wanted to speak to Sebastian and Blaine's number was only a two digit difference.

"This isn't Blaine." He heard a voice say.

"Well who is this?" He asked. He stepped back into his dorm and put the phone on speaker and mute. He to Jeff and Nick to be quiet and took it back off mute.

"Well you called my number so you tell me who you are." He answered rudely.

"It's Kurt." Kurt said trying to sound sweet but this boy was already getting on his nerves.

"Oh, I know you well. Well, it's Sebastian." He said into the phone. Jeff face turned white.

"Oh yeah. I know you too. You were the one who pretended to like Thad?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." He simply replied sounding really cocky.

"Did you even like him?" Kurt asked. Nick looked ready to kill him.

"No. Beside he has a boyfriend now." He said, sounding like he didn't care at all.

"Do you like anybody?" Kurt asked, he was being nosey but he was having fun.

"What's with all the questions?" He asked madly.

"I'm just bored, making conversation. So talk to me." Kurt more or less demanded into the phone.

"Yeah, I like somebody." Sebastian said quietly, not being as cocky as he was when he answered the phone.

"Oh, who?"

"Damn. Why you all up in my business." He said while laughing.

"Just give me a hint then?" Kurt asked trying to make his voice sound like he was begging.

"No." Sebastian answered sounding annoyed with Kurt. He sounded like he was ready to hang up.

"How about I guess?" Kurt asked. He wished this kid would say who he really liked, or this phone call would have been a waste of time.

"Sure."

"Do I know him?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. Who do you know?" He responded stupidly.

"Do I hang out with him?" Kurt wondered if Sebastian expected him to know everybody.

"Yes. Now I have a question for you. Why were you calling Blaine? Do you like him?" He asked quickly.

Well this wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go.

Kurt could have just hung up. He didn't though, it wouldn't be fair. He knows that it isn't like him to play by the rules but he couldn't just hang up. Kurt saw Sebastian all the time. He could start some rumour about how Kurt called him wanting to speak with Blaine. Kurt looked up and saw Jeff and Nick looking at him wide-eyed. Kurt could read their minds. What were you doing calling Blaine they were thinking. Now Blaine's going to know that Kurt likes him. Kurt looked at Nick again, and then he had it!

"I called him because I needed to know what happened between Jeff and Nick. Like when they are going on their first date. Since Jeff hasn't come back to the dorm yet. Maybe they're on their date right now." Kurt lied coolly.

"Yeah right, I think you like him. I know he likes you." Sebastian as if he heard right through Kurt's lie. Kurt blushed.

"What do you mean he likes me? Just because he always bothers me, it doesn't mean he likes me."

"Well, he's always talking about you." Sebastian said. Kurt could tell he was rolling his eyes.

He forgot Sebastian and Blaine were friends. They were on the soccer team with Kurt and everybody else. It isn't like Kurt wanted to do it, but it was part of the extra curricular activities they had to do.

"Well, he was probably saying how he wasn't going to pass me the ball." Kurt said rolling his eyes. He actually wished this conversation had ended. It was his own fault for calling Sebastian.

"No. It was more like how he loves seeing you in shorts and how much you know you want him." Sebastian said while chuckling.

"Well, to me that sounds like Blaine but it doesn't mean he likes me." Kurt said slowly like he was speaking to a little kid.

"No. It was the way he spoke about you. Day and night. The way he said your name. Then remember that one day after the dance. He kept beating himself up about asking you to make-out and how that was so stupid. I think he really likes you. Then other day when he was talking about you. David told him just to ask you out. He said fine. I am surprised he didn't." Sebastian sound. He was talking like they had been best friends for ages. Kurt couldn't cope with much more.

He looked at his watch. He always does that when he doesn't want to look at anybody. So if he smiled, nobody could see him. He didn't know if he would be meeting this boy from online after what Sebastian had just told him. He didn't reply to what Sebastian said. He just said a quick "Okay. Bye." And hung up.

"Oh my god!" Jeff yelled. Nick had a big grin on his face.

"I know!" Kurt said. "I think Sebastian was talking about liking you!" Kurt told Jeff.

"Not about that! About you and Blaine! He wants to ask you out! Now when you go to get him after you've met him, he could ask you out then." Jeff practically shouted. He sounded like he really wanted Kurt and Blaine together.

Kurt knew he loved Blaine, and now that he knew Blaine loved him then they could be together right? He could leave this person a message and apologize then go to see Blaine.

"I know what I have to do." Kurt simply said, a smile coming onto his face. Nick and Jeff looked like they knew too because they had big grins coming up onto their faces.

* * *

**Okay, so like I said. One more chapter which I probably will upload tomorrow if I have spare time. I'm looking after my cousins all weekend like I said, so who knows?**

**I had another idea, I'm not sure if anybody's done it, so let me know if they have. One of my favourite films is High School musical and I was thinking of writing a Klaine style one? When Kurt and Blaine are Gabriella and Troy. Let me know what you think. It'll be something fun to do I think.**

**Reviews are always welcome :) **

**Peace, love and courage.**

**- J xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the late up date. I've had a busy week with job interviews and family matters but I'm back now with the final chapter of Kissing In The Rain and I hope I've done it justice.**

**I've already started another one, so go check that out! I also have my one-shots still there. **

**P.S It's hard when they ask you at a job interview what you do in your spare time. "I read fanfiction." Isn't exactly going to get me a job is it! :')**

* * *

He was finally finished getting ready. Jeff and Nick had left to go and get something to drink – well, they said they were getting a drink; they probably had gone to make out. They couldn't keep their hands off each other now that they were together. Kurt looked into the mirror and looked at his outfit. It was a hot outfit, he loved it. He'd have to wear it again sometime. He was shaking, really nervous about what he was going to do in about twenty minutes time.

Last month, he wouldn't have guessed something like this would ever happen but now Blaine is telling him that he loves him, and he met somebody online who he hopes will be okay with what he was about to do. These past few weeks, all he could think about was boys. Well one boy in particular. Blaine. Blaine Anderson who was in love with him.

He decided that he was going to meet this person he met online, but instead of talking to them. He was going to get there early and leave a note. He sure hoped this worked. Kurt looked at the time, he still had time before he had to go and meet this person. He went into his drawers and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. He started to write.

_Dear Prettyboy206,_

_A few things I would like to say to you. Firstly, thank you. You made me feel as if somebody really cared and liked me in more than a friend way. All my life I've been bullied for liking boys but you actually didn't bully, you liked me. You gave me strength so thank you. Secondly, I would like to say that I'm sorry. I'm not sorry for talking online to you, no. I hope that I can talk to you online maybe as friends? But the truth is that I've always like Blaine. You know Blaine Anderson, and well... He loves me too. I don't want you to be upset by this because I think you've known from the start that I liked Blaine. I'm taking a chance on him, and I hope that he doesn't go back to his old ways to annoy me. I'm also sorry for telling you this now when we're just about to meet, and you had the courage to tell me you like me. I believe that you'll meet somebody who will not take you for granted and treat you with millions of respect; I hope you get that one day. I know it's silly to dream but maybe you'll get somebody, like I have Blaine. Finally, I would like to say that I hope we can still be friends. I've enjoyed talking to you, and when we meet I hope that after you have read this then you'll have the courage to come and talk to me as friends. After I've given you this letter, I'm going to talk to Blaine and tell him my feelings. Like I said, I'm taking a chance on him and I don't want you to feel like you never had a chance because you did, it's just... It's Blaine. That's all I can really say._

_Sorry for springing this on you when you had the courage to meet me face to face. I'll hopefully look forward to hearing from you again?_

_Shine Bright_

_Kurt Hummel._

Kurt put the pen down and re-read the letter before the door opened and he shoved the letter into his bag. It was Jeff.

"Hey, where's Nick?" He asked.

"I don't know, he went to get drinks and I lost him on the way." Jeff shrugged as he closed the door, passing a bottle of water over to Kurt.

"Thanks." He said before opening it.

"Hmm, I wonder where he went." Jeff said to himself while sitting down. Kurt could only guess that Nick was going to surprise Jeff. "Well Kurt, you have to go." Jeff pulled a book out, it looked more like his diary. Everybody seemed to keep diaries.

Kurt looked at the time. Shit, he really did have to go!

"Good luck on what you do. It's up to you!" Jeff yelled.

"Thanks Jeff." Kurt said while picking up his bag. "Bye!" He waved as he went out the door.

He dashed through the hallways; hopefully he would be there first, so he could get up and leave. He knew that it sounded really bad of him but he had other plans, like going to see Blaine afterwards. He saw Nick coming towards him when he turned the corner so he stopped.

"Hey, are you going now?" Nick asked.

"Yeah! So what are you and Jeff planning to do?" Kurt smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked turning bright red. Boy, he wasn't very good at lying.

"Nothing, have fun! Use protection and text me when you've finished." Kurt took amusement to the bright red face Nick was currently supporting. He loved joking with them both. "Well, I have to go. Bye." Kurt said waving then carried on walking. He was just able to hear Nick shouting bye before he was on his own again.

* * *

Kurt took a deep breath and took the letter he wrote out to re-read it again. After reading it the forth or fifth time, he had to stop himself before he went mental. But was Kurt telling him too much? He would rather just tell this person that he didn't want a relationship without actually telling him that he liked Blaine. He was so scared though, he decided to walk slower.

He was wondering if he should and go to see Blaine after this? That was his plan but he wasn't so sure now. He put the note back into his bag. He had thought of throwing it away but if somebody came and picked it up out of the trash and read it, the whole school would know. He couldn't let that happen. He decided that he wouldn't give the note to this person and then burn it into a million little pieces when he got back to his dorm later. After Nick and Jeff finished having sex, because Kurt knew that was happening right now. He shuddered just at the thought.

Kurt carried on walking and looked down to what he was wearing. He was wearing dark black jeans with Vans and a light blue top. He really needed to bring more clothes from home when he went to visit though. He looked alright if he did say so himself.

When Kurt got to the doors, he took a deep breath before he walked outside towards his table they were planning on meeting at. He hoped this pretty boy was pretty. It looked like it was going to rain, he sure hoped it didn't. He didn't want to look like a drowned harassed rat. He was really scared now and his heart was beating fast. Nobody else was outside apart from Kurt. He got to his table and put his bag down before he sat down. He was glad he got there first, he didn't know whether he was going to run or not.

It was after about five minutes and Kurt still had his head down taking deep breaths when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He took one more breath before he looked up. It was **Blaine.** But what was Blaine doing here? Kurt was going to say something before he thought something. No Freaking Way! Could Prettyboy206 be Blaine? No, he wouldn't would he? Wait. He finally put it together. It was Blaine. He was Kurt's online friend. He couldn't believe it. Was Blaine for real? Did Blaine really like him or was it all a joke, like he did at lunch? Kurt couldn't think. He was such a fool to believe Blaine and this person who he figured is Blaine actually liked him. Kurt needed to get out of there. He looked to Blaine who had a grin on his face and Kurt couldn't do anything. He used his actions instead of words at slapped Blaine. Before he could say anything, Kurt ran off. He could hear Blaine telling him to wait but Kurt didn't pay attention. He got inside the doors and then took on last look back. Blaine didn't run after him, Kurt thought he would. Blaine just sat at the table and put his head down.

Should Kurt feel bad for him? No, why should he? It was Blaine who did this after all.

When Kurt got inside, he stopped running. He sat down on the floor in the hallways, not caring about his clothes for once and pulled his knees to his chest. He wasn't crying; he just had a few tears is all. Kurt wondered if Blaine actually liked him or pulled a prank on him before he remembered the letter. Wait the letter! The letter Blaine left for him. It said that he was sorry for playing a prank and that he actually liked Kurt. So this was a prank? Kurt didn't have a clue. He knew Kurt would be mad. Kurt went to reach for his bag to get his phone out his phone and let Jeff know he was coming back to the room. He would just tell them that he met Prettyboy206. Then he would tell them that he was too scared to see Blaine. No matter what happened though, Kurt liked Blaine.

The past few days, he had tried working with Blaine on being at least friends but it just didn't work. Why would a relationship work? They almost kissed to which was confusing. Kurt went to touch his bag when he realized it wasn't there. Wait, where was his bag? _Oh shit_ He thought. He knew his bag was out there and now he would have to see Blaine again. It was raining and had turned out to be a miserable day. He stood up and walked back to the doors, hoping Blaine had left already.

When he reached the table Blaine was there. What the? He was reading the letter that Kurt had written. Kurt rushed to the table and pulled it out of Blaine's hands. It looked like Blaine was about done reading the note too. Kurt couldn't stop himself from exploding.

"What is your problem?" He yelled, not waiting for an answer. "Do you respect other peoples stuff? Do you even respect my stuff or me?! First you go and read my diary and now you're searching through my bag and reading my notes!" Kurt went to slap him again until Blaine grabbed his hand.

"I don't have a problem!"

"I could say differently. Why did you lie to me huh? Why did you make somebody up online and pretend to like me?! What kind of person are you. You could have told me before, not to wait until today to tell me it was you. What kind of person are you?" Kurt didn't stop yelling.

"I tried to tell you." He said in a normal calm voice.

"When?" Kurt didn't believe that. Blaine didn't try to tell him. Did he?

"That day when we were at the fountain, right before I read your diary. On the computer when we planned where we were going to meet but you signed off. In class. In lunch, twice. When I showed up at your room. I just kept saying and doing something really stupid instead of actually telling you." He rambled while looking towards the ground.

"Why didn't you just tell me, instead of saying stupid things?" Kurt couldn't be bothered to yell now. He was mentally and physically drained of fighting with people.

"Because Kurt! When I'm around you I get nervous. I forget my words or act like a complete ass." He said looking up to meet Kurt's eyes.

Kurt didn't know what to do or think. He just picked up his bag and walked away, speechless.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine yelled. Kurt turned around and Blaine carried on. "Is it true?" He asked pointing towards the scrunched up not in Kurt's hand.

"What?" Kurt asked making believe that he didn't know what Blaine was talking about.

"Do you like me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't speak. He didn't answer and he didn't move.

"Answer me then!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt didn't do anything at all. He couldn't. He didn't understand why this was happening. His eyes began to tear up and his face was really warm. It was getting harder to breath.

"Just answer me." Blaine said again while lowering his voice and walking towards Kurt. But didn't Blaine say that he loved Kurt too? So Kurt did the only thing he could and yelled back.

"How about you say what you feel for once!" He yelled at Blaine.

Blaine walked closer towards Kurt and grabbed him. He pulled him closer and kissed Kurt. They were kissing in the rain and it was a perfect kiss. Kurt got his perfect kiss in the rain. His hair and clothing was a mess but he didn't care. He could tell Blaine meant what he was doing instead of lying. Kurt felt horrible for screaming at Blaine and for slapping him but once their lips met, nothing mattered anymore. It seemed like the world stopped for just them two. They didn't have a clue what was going on around them. The way the water hit Kurt's face while his lips were attached to Blaine's. It was everything he could have ever wished for. The way the water was hitting the puddles, like a beautiful rhythm. It sounded like the rain was playing a song just for them. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's cheeks pulling him closer to make sure that their lips never divided.

When they pulled apart, they heard everything again. The rain, the wind, Mother Nature. Every single detail. It was like that one kiss got rid of all their problems. They stood their entwined together, Kurt's forehead to Blaine's. Looking into each others eyes and smiling at each other.

Kurt knew that they had to talk properly but for now, he had the boy he liked and everything felt so good. Maybe in a few minutes, he could get some more kisses in the rain.

"For what it's worth," Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes. "You can drag me out and kiss me in the rain any day."

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
